Hermiones Kisses
by Beth-Dawn
Summary: Draco Malfoy is intoxicated by Hermione Granger, most specifically her kisses.


**Anothe little Dramione drabble from me, hope you like it.**

**As always, J. K. Rowling owns the characters. I'm just a ventriloquist using them as puppets in my own musings. **

**Liz : D**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting quietly beside Hermione on the grass outside the castle, listening to one of his best mates drone on and on about the divination lesson he just had with Professor Trelawney. The woman was an old coot and he didn't know why Blaise even bothered with her class, it was a load of rubbish. But he listened quietly, nodding and shaking his head at the appropriate times of the story.

"Honestly Blaise, I don't know why you bother with divination. It's all a load of rubbish and Trelawney is just an old coot trying to impress with her nonsense." Hermione piped in without looking up from the book she had her nose buried in.

Blaise looked sharply at Draco with a meaningful look. Draco just stared back and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're sounding more and more like Draco every day Granger," Blaise sighed before heading off to lunch.

Draco knew his friend didn't like that he was dating Hermione, he thought she was only a half-blood, barely worth a purebloods time. But hell, he was obsessed with everything to do with her. Especially her delicious lips that gave intoxicating kisses, and being who he was, many of his classmates where smart enough to keep their opinions about his choice of witch to themselves – lucky for them.

It had been awkward at first, when he had realised he was attracted to her. He was shocked of course and had rejected the idea immediately, but the idea soon began to grow on him and she _was_ quite a beautiful witch; one any sane person would be proud to say was theirs. His father had objected of course, but his mother was supportive, she said she was just glad to see him happy, regardless of the girls' blood status.

The only trouble he had really had was trying to convince _her_ that he wasn't a totally prat and a waste of time. That itself had taken several months of polite nodding when he passed her in the halls – albeit that was because he was too shy to say anything to her after he realised he liked her. In fact, for the first few weeks after he had spoken to his mother about Hermione, (and received some _un_helpful tips in wooing from 'a mature females perspective') he had avoided her completely, afraid he would say something completely ridiculous in front of her.

After he had steered clear of her for those few weeks, he was soon running into her everywhere. He would see her on his way to breakfast each morning, and in the halls between class and during classes shared with Gryffindors' when she would sit in front of him and he would get distracted by her delicate and smooth looking neck being exposed every time she bowed her head to scribble so furiously in her notebook. It then seemed fate decided to intervene when they were paired together during a potions assignment, an assignment that would require work _outside_ class. While he had been ecstatic to be given an excuse to see and speak to her outside of class, she hadn't been too keen on the idea of several hours working together on preparing their potion.

During one of the several sessions they had planned to put aside for the assignment, they had been carefully cutting plant specimens in Greenhouse 3 when Hermione had sliced her hand open with the knife, resulting in her blood beginning to gush from the wound. Draco had then spent the next half an hour sitting with Hermione in the hospital wing while Madame Pomfrey had healed her hand, asking constantly if she was alright. Hermione had found this quite endearing it seemed, and told him she was perfectly fine, touching his arm as she did so, making his heart jump. After that she had silently joined him whenever he was studying in the library and it became a habit of theirs to sit together in the library.

It took Draco another half a month to finally talk himself into asking her out, after several_ "Man up and grow a pair you bloody prat!" _speeches to himself in a bathroom mirror, he found himself on his way to the library where sat down opposite her and asked her – rather formally, if she would like to attend the next Hogsmeade trip with him. She had looked shocked and stared at him for several moments before blushing and saying "Yes," very timidly. Meanwhile Draco was practically hyperventilating at the fact that he had not just been rejected by her like he had expected.

Before the Hogsmeade trip Draco found himself repeatedly pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, which was completely uncharacteristic of him. He was waiting impatiently outside the castle for Hermione, and when she finally arrived he made a complete fool of himself by nodding to her and offering his arm to her. He was silently berating himself for listening to his mother and her _'Old fashion is back in fashion'_ rant when Hermione blushed again and took his arm. He then started saying his mother's praises when he realised this allowed for him to stand rather close to Hermione and be assaulted by her distinct female smell, all yummy apples and sweet, sweet cinnamon.

They spent the day wondering around Hogsmeade together, Hermione still holding onto his arm and leaning in to him to escape the harsh breeze. When they returned to the castle in the late afternoon, Hermione's nose was pink from the cold and her cheeks pinker from her laughter. Draco had relaxed considerable during the day and was happily telling her he hadn't been to crash hot when it came to flying on a broomstick for the first time as they walked into the castle, something Hermione was taking immense pleasure in hearing. Then they were standing at the foot of the staircase, Draco turning to leave and go downstairs to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back around, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before racing upstairs.

Draco could still feel the pressure of her lips on his cheek from that day and he reached up and brushed his fingers where her lips had made contact all that time again and sighed.

Draco was broken out of his small reminiscence moment by a sharp pulling on the sleave of his rather expensive robes.

"Come on Draco, we have to go to Potions, we're already late." Hermione was trying (and failing) to drag him from their spot on the grass outside the castle.

Her finally consented and allowed her to pull him along behind her as she raced through the dungeons to class. He laced his fingers into hers on their way along the corridor towards the classroom door and Hermione stopped just before the door and smiled widely at him. Standing on her tiptoes she pressed her lips softly to his and then rushed into the classroom, leaving Draco standing outside looking dumbfounded and with a very large, very goofy grin on his face.

Draco couldn't help it, her kisses were intoxicating after all, and he fully intended to spend a whole day investigating why that was, preferably when she didn't have a class to drag him too…


End file.
